Serenity (The Adventure Zone)
by splatoon-official
Summary: idk what category to put this in lmaooooo literally just 1,000 words of barry and lup kissing. it's pure. (#blupjeans for LIFE)


_30/JUL/2018: i don't know if my writing skills do justice, but i love me some smoochin, so have some modern au blupjeans thats literally just smoochin._

* * *

Despite being one of the party's hosts, the hot stuffy atmosphere of 100 drunk or half-drunk teenagers can only be tolerated for so long. The moon shines bright on the sprawling lawn outside the Taaco home, and in the corner of the flower garden, just in the shadows of the woods, Lup can see Barry, cross-legged and gazing up at the sky.

She's afraid to ruin the peace that exists here. The bass from the loudspeakers is the only sign that a party's going on inside, the night air still and the yard empty. Barry has his glasses off _(right, he's farsighted)_ and he looks so lovely with his profile bathed in moonlight that even as her boots make her presence known, the Taaco sister doesn't dare speak.

It's only after a few minutes of watching the fireflies weave through the trees that she speaks. "D'you think you could tell me about the stars, nerd boy?"

He smiles softly _(her heart melts)_ and pats the dew-stained grass next to him. Lup takes a seat, stretching her legs to the side and laying her head on his shoulder. He stiffens, but immediately relaxes; and begins telling her every star he can identify, and the history of any constellation he can remember. She listens for what feels like an eternity, but was probably not more than 20 minutes.

After the boy runs out of things to say, she lifts her head and they form a game of 20 Questions from their ensuing conversation.

It's during this game that Lup ends up mirroring Barry's position from directly in front of him, leaning forward as her eyes soften with a different kind of energy. She only covers half the distance between herself and her friend, aware of his nervous expression.

"Barry," she says softly. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"

He flushes, flustered and immediately protesting that yes, he has kissed someone, tons of people, in fact. She laughs, and it fills the garden, lilting and loud, shaking her shoulders. Barry loves her laugh. They're both one glass of wine more drunk than usual, and maybe it's that or the peaceful atmosphere of the garden that make Barry meet her in the middle, nose almost touching hers. She admits that she hasn't kissed anyone before, at least for reals, and in an act of bravery Barry asks if she wants to kiss him.

The long glance at his lips before her eyes return to his moonlight-bathed ones gives him all the answer he needs. God, Barry has never wanted to kiss anyone more than in this moment, but he's adamant in waiting for an answer. A simple "yeah" is what he gets, and it's all he needs to bring his hand up to cup her cheek, not knowing quite how to do this.

It's Lup that initiates the kiss instead, reaching up to cradle both sides of her friend's face as she closes the distance between their mouths. Barry's hand immediately goes to her waist, fingers just pressing into her leather jacket enough to feel the warmth of her skin. The taste of party snacks on her mouth isn't exactly exhilarating, but every other sensation he gets from kissing her more than makes up for it.

Lup knows it'll be a whole weekend before she can see Barry again after this. But, goodness, having him so close to her is amazing, and she's able to push that thought from her mind in favor of curling her fingers around his ears, nails ghosting over his skin in a way that makes him shiver. Hands trail down from his jaw to his forearms as Barry pulls her closer, at least as best he can given their sitting positions.

The sound of their mouths breaking apart for the first time isn't exactly gorgeous, but the breathless sigh Barry gives Lup afterwards makes her heart soar. The air around them seems to be warmed, as their cheeks flush. This is amazing. Before Barry can pull her back in, Lup kicks her boots off and moves to sit next to her friend; no words are spoken, and none need to be as the blonde looks toward the house and back to her garden companion. He cups her cheek and closes his eyes, and she leans in eagerly, one hand under his chin and one splayed on his shirt. The feeling of the dew spraying her ankles and Barry's lips against hers is enough to send her spirit flying for an eternity.

She starts pushing him backwards, giving the corner of his mouth a soft, affectionate peck when he makes a confused noise. Each time she pulls away, Barry follows her, already missing the feeling of her lips against his chapped ones, but she comes back each time. He falls over eventually, and she follows him onto the ground, their chests overlapping just a bit as he moves his hands to her hair, pushing away the pesky hairband and running calloused fingers through her locks.

They stay like this for who knows how long; though, by the time Lup pulls away for the last time, she's breathless and elated. She wants to say something (perhaps "I love you"), but she's afraid to break the thin relationship they've just discovered.

Barry wonders how she's going to explain her bruised lips (and, certainly his too) to her brother, or their prolonged absence. She snuggles closer to him, resting her head on his chest as if moving the other way would have torn her heart in two. he strokes her back, breathing in the scent of her shampoo and smiling. Lup closes her eyes and grins and steadies her breathing to the sound of his heartbeat.

They fall asleep there. Taako doesn't think to look for them until Barry's gone home and Lup is on the couch watching TV in the morning.


End file.
